Equestria: 4077
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: Written with permission from Muse Scroll, Twilight returns home and finds out that Equestria is on the brink of war. Now she must rely on some new friends to help limit the casualties. Sequel to Muse Scroll's "Healing for a Spell"
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

When Twilight opened her eyes and observed her surroundings, she saw she was in the throne room of Canterlot castle. "Welcome back home my faithful student." Celestia said in a smooth motherly tone. Twilight nodded in acknowledgment but she still didn't feel like she was her old self, then again, no sane pony would after all that she had experienced recently. She knew she was now safely home, but at the same time it felt like a piece of her was missing but she was interrupted from her thoughts by Luna coming over to her.

"Welcome back Twilight, I am glad that you are safe and sound, each of your friends missed you." The Princess of the Night said with exhaustion in her tone, clearly a side effect of the spell that teleported Celestia and Twilight back to where they now were.

"It is good to be back." Twilight replied forcing a smile. She had half lied, where it was true she was happy to be back in Equestria, part of her surprisingly didn't want to leave Korea.

"I think you deserve a well earned rest considering you are probably going to develop PTSD from experiencing your first war zone." Celestia commented but before she could add to her statement Luna interjected her.

"Did you say a war zone? Where in bloody Tartarus did you end up Twilight?!" After Twilight was done giving Luna a fully detailed description of what she had been through, the navy mare looked downright sick to her stomach. "For Faust's sake, that sounds horrific, nopony should have to be through that..." Shining Armour then burst into the throne room clearly out of breath causing the three mares to give him an annoyed stare. "This better be good Shining for you to come bargeing in like that.." Luna said slightly gritting her teeth.

"First of all," Shining said before trotting over and giving Twilight a hug. "glad to have you back Twilly. Now for the matter at hoof, it involves my LSBFF, Tirek has declared all out war on Equestria if we don't give her to him. He means business considering he joined forces with King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis."

The three mares gulped, each with a collective thought of " _oh come on.._ " considering the circumstances. "What would he quite possibly want with me?" Twilight asked confused.

Celestia just sighed. "It involves your destiny Twilight, I was hoping that it would not be so soon especially with that fact you just got thrown from one war zone and into another, I will fully explain when we get to Ponyville." Celestia then teleported the four of them to the Ponyville square, where the other Elements of Harmony were looking around confused as to why Celestia would summon them in this manner. "Do not bow my little ponies, for this is urgent. Tirek has declared war on us if we don't turn over Twilight. The reason why is because she is destined..." A flash lit up from her and Luna's horns and caused a sphere of magic to form around Twilight. When it dissipated, there were a pair of majestic Alicorn wings on her back. "To be the Princess of Friendship.." Celestia finished as the others bowed to Twilight, only breaking the bow after Twilight gave them one of her famous lectures that caused even Celestia to feel herself dozing off.

"Fear not, we will win this war, for I know of some very special friends I meet recently that can help us." Twilight said addressing the current issue while looking back at Celestia and Luna and after a few minutes they both caught on and nodded.

"They will be of great assistance, of course you would have to teach them about pony anatomy, but otherwise it is a splented idea. The fact you are now an Alicorn will take some of the pressure off of me and Lulu since with your now-enhanced magic it will be easier to cast and maintain the spell. You should be able to go there since there should still be a faint magical signature from us leaving such a short time ago." Celestia said with a mix of amusement, thoughtfulness, and jealousy since she didn't think of that idea.

"Then we have no time to lose, we must get back to the castle post haste!" Luna exclaimed as the three princesses teleported away, leaving the others to blink in confusion.

"What the hay just happened?" Rainbow asked trying to figure out the solution herself.

"I hav' notta clue sugahcube." Applejack said while shuffling her hoof in the dirt. With her being the Element of Honesty and admitting she was stumped, they all knew it was something big. Pinkie Pie couldn't answer on the account since she had passed out into a soft sleep after Celestia, Luna, and Twilight left and seeing her like that made the others follow her lead and head to their respective homes while Dash and Fluttershy helped Pinkie home. Meanwhile back in the throne room, the finishing preparations were completed.

"Good luck Twilight, remember, you only are going to be there for about two days Earth time so that is all you got to convince them to help our cause." Celestia noted as a reminder but she mentally facehoofed at the fact she even did that since she was talking to Twilight Sparkle of all ponies.

"Don't worry teacher, I got this.." Twilight stated as the spell was cast and she headed back for Earth. She wouldn't admit it to anypony, but she was silently thankful this was happening just to see her new friends again and return to her second home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

it had been a few days since Twilight left the 4077, and while moral, dispite constant wounded, was up it seemed like each of the troops missed her. Col. potter was in his office when Radar came busting through the door

"Sir, more choppers are coming" he said as he had telegram in his hand

"Already? We just got done treating the last group of wounded" he said slightly surprised

"You don't understand, this is THE LAST wave we will ever get. The war is over, see for yourself" Radar said as he handed the telegram over

"Well I'll be... Have Trapper read this out over the intercom, then start to prepare to slowly breakdown camp.

"Right away sir" Radar saluted and walked out the office, once he was gone, Potter slumped in his chair and softly sighed

"I guess we will never see her again..." Potter said as he shed a tear as Trapper came across the intercom

"Attention, attention all personel. More wounded are on the way, but this will be the last group we will ever get since the war is now over. North and South Korea have reached a peace treaty, we will be leaving in 5 days so when all the wounded are operated on, they will be shipped out for us to begin teardown. That is all" At that moment a cheer echoed through the camp, but B.J, Charles, and Hawkeye were not cheering. They were in the O.R. operating on a young soldier when the announcement was heard.

"Man," Hawkeye said, "I haven't felt this bad since Henry died. I hope Twilight lives a long happy life, she taught me friends come in all shapes, forms, species, and universes. I will miss her."

"Same here" B.J. said

"Yeah," Charles added as they finished patching the patient up, "I would give up anything to see her again." Almost by fate, as soon as he finished a bright light shown through the windows and when it died down, a familiar figure was standing by the flagpole.

"No...way..." B.J. said in shock as he, Hawkeye, and Charles joined Radar and Potter outside

"Hey Hawkeye!" Twilight said with a grin as she lept on him, tackling him to the ground

"Oof, easy there Twilight, your tackles hurt. I missed you too, we all did as a matter of fact. Say, did you get bigger?"

"Not by much, but yeah I did, I also got these." she said as she spread her wings, "You know what that means, think about Celestia."

Radar didn't even hesitate "are you now a princess Twilight?"

"Indeed I am, and that is part of the reason I came back, Equestria is at war with three of the most evil creatures we have ever faced over me. They want me as a prisoner, because I am an Alicorn now. I need everypony...sorry, everyone, to come back to Equestria with me, we leave in two days."

"Um, Twi, we have more wounded coming, besides this is the last batch, the war is over. As soon as we heal the wounded, they are going to be shipped out and we have to start tearing down camp to return home." Charles said sadly

"You really going to ignore an order from a princess? Now here is what is gonna happen, just like last time, I am gonna stay in the Swamp until you give all the wounded that special gas, I will help with the surguries and post-op. The sooner we get done, the sooner they can leave, and tye sooner we can prepare to go back to Equestria, are we clear or do I need to zap something with magic to make my point clear?" Twilight said in an authoritve tone, and everyone, even Potter, agreed. Suddenly, a humming sound was heard as the choppers got within earshot and Twilight teleported inside the Swamp, and just like last time it was a mess.

" _Since I got a few minutes, I might as well tidy up, I sure they won't mind_ " she thought to herself as her horn lit up. About 25 minutes later, she was done cleaning, then a sound registered by Twilight's ears made her eyes go wide in fear and paled a little. "Wait, I know that sound, it is the same one that...oh...sweet Celestia no..." She looked outside as the first few mortors hit, the first one barely missing the mess hall as the second destroyed the outhouse. She teleported outside into the middle of the camp as tue next wave started, a bunch hit the dirt but one blew up a jeep causing a fire that was quickly contained. Col. Potter ran outside as a mortor bounced along the hard clay and stopped a few feet from Twilight, who stood there motionless but had a calm look on her face. She closed her eyes as a pinkish-purple hue surrounded her horn. The next thing anyone knew, a force field had surrounded the camp.

Twilight looked at Potter "have everyome hurry, I do not know how long I can keep it up." Potter nodded and rushed into the O.R. About 3 hours later, everyone's surguries were completed and the shelling had stopped, making Twi drop the force field and teleport back onto her bed in the Swamp as Hawkeye, B.J., and Charles came in

"Twilight are you- wait, did you clean up?" B.J. said in shock. The three doctors looked around, everything was spotless, the beds were made and tidy and everything had been put in its proper place.

"Yeah, and I am gonna be fine, just need a few hours rest" with that she dozed off. Several hours later, she woke up with them laying in their beds and it was dark out.

"What time is it?" she softly asked

"1945 hours" Charles said flatly

"7:45pm then...can I have something to eat?" Twilight calmly asked

"Yeah, I will fix it, but first tell us what will be our role in your war." Hawkeye said as he got up

"Same as here...triage, O.R., and recovery" Twilight said slightly aggravated, "we leave tomorrow at 1600...meet me at the flagpole" they were stunned, it came. over the intercom, until they saw Twilight's horn glowing. Hawkeye left and returned with a large salad in a mixing bowl, which Twi ate in under 10 minutes. Afterwards, she turned over and fell asleep, mentally preparing herself for the amount of energy she was gonna use for her plan.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

Twilight woke up the next morning at the bugle call and found Charles, B.J. and Hawkeye already dressed.

"Morning Twilight" they all said with a small smile

"Morning, going to breakfast?" she asked as she got out of her bed

"Indeed so," Charles said "afterwards I want a chess rematch. Anyways, want to come with us to the mess hall? Afterall, you are our guest your highness." he softly chuckled

"Yeah, and you know I want my usual." She replied cutting Hawkeye a glance

"Don't worry, and if anyone tries anything we will take care of it." he said with a warm smile, but he was thinking something completely different " _Why couldn't you have been born a human, maybe I will consult with Celestia and see if she knows a spell to do that_ "

"Thanks as always Hawkeye" Twilight cheerfully smiled as they made their way to the mess hall " _If only you were born a pony...but don't worry,_ _I got a special something planned for you when we get back to Equestria and the war is over Hawkeye..._ " she thought to herself as they entered, all eyes in the space falling on her and everyone gave her a courtesy bow as they got in line. The stench inside the mess hall from the humidity, confined space, sweat, blood, and stove made Twilight want to throw up, but she managed to keep her stomach down.

"So this is why you keep getting the salad huh?" the cook chuckled as he was fixing Charles and B.J.'s trays and Hawkeye was behind the counter with Twi getting her meal "Nice little horse ya got there, and nice fake wings and horn you added and spray painting her coat. What is she, one of the North Korean leader's horses and you did that to make sure he never finds her?" she started laughing but B.J., Charles, Radar, and Col. Potter ducked for cover confusing the cook.

"First of all, I am not one of your regular Earth equines, I am not even from this diminsion. I come a place called Equestria, and my name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship and the Element of Magic. You think these are fake huh?" she said as she flapped her wings and hovered as her horn glowed causing a hue to form around the cook and lifting him off the ground, stunning those who had only heard about her and not met her. After a few minutes of the cook crying like a baby, she landed and set the cook down as Hawkeye motioned her towards a table that had only one other person at it as Radar, Potter, Charles and B.J. joined them.

"Twilight," Hawkeye said motioning to the person who was already at the table before the group got there, "this is Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan, she is the head of the nursing staff."

"Pleasure to meet you Twilight, I have never met a princess before" Hot Lips said as she shook Twilight's hoof "I am impressed and thankful with all the help you have done, it has made not only mine but my nurses' jobs easier."

"No problem I was glad to help. and now you can say you know one" Twilight chuckled "I do have one question, why is your nickname "Hot Lips"?"

"That is something I do not want to discuss..." Hot Lips said in an icy tone

"Understood," Twilight said in a flat tone "and Charles, after our rematch I am gonna sleep, need the energy because of the pure strain the spell is gonna put on my body."

"Don't worry, I am sure somepony will wake you up." B.J. said with a chuckle as a stunned silence filed the room. Twilight's mouth dropped and someone dropped thier knife "What, was it something I said?" he asked confused

"You said "somepony"...not "someone"..." Radar said trying to start off the conversation

"Well duh, Twilight is goning to be taking us there, might as well start using their terminology." B.J. flatly said

"Hey Twilight, ready for the rematch?" Charles said trying to find an excuse to leave the awkwardness "I think I can take you this time"

"Oh you are so on" Twilight said as she jumped up from the table and flew to the Swamp with Charles closely behind, causing a roar of laughter in the mess hall at the sight.

"Hey Hawkeye," Hot Lips said trying to get his attention, "you like Twilight don't you?"

The room fell silent again waiting for his answer "Who doesn't like her?" he calmly replied

"We all do, but you know what I mean, I have been observing you two. The way you two seem to know what each other wants, how well you two aee in sync in the O.R., only having you fix her food. Not to mention the look in both of ya'll's eyes when looking at each other is the dead give away, and the fact you were staring at her hunches just now. To be honest I think she feels the same about you."

Hawkeye flushed red and got up and went into the Swamp, to his surprise, Twi was passed out on her bed and Charles starin at the chess board

"She beat you that quick?"

"Messed up opening move..." Charles mumbled. A few minutes before they were supposed to leave, Twi woke up and gathered everyone at the flagpole

"You all ready ?" she asked, with everyone nodding, "ok...here we go.." She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them they were pure white as a glow surrounded the camp. Seconds later, the troops looked around stunned, the whole camp was in the middle of a field

"Welcome to Equestria..." Twilight said weakly before passing out


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were stunned as they looked in the direction of the field

"Since when does she have THAT much magic?" Luna asked stunned, "Not only did she teleport the humans like we thought she was gonna do, she teleported the whole camp AND she did it by herself."

"I know Lulu, but none the less let's just hope-" Celestia was cut off by Pinkie Pie coming running through the door with the other Elements in tow "Drat.." she muttered to herself

"There are humans in Equestria! Say where is Twilight? I am sure that she would want to meet them, anyways I already got the party ready! Are they friend or foe and when can we go meet them?" Pinkie said in such a blur anypony who did not know her would not have made a single word she said out

Celestia and Luna were both about to ask how Pinkie knew about them so quick but they both remembered her "Pinkie Sense" and decided not to ask "Calm down Pinkie Pie, yes we can go met them, I will explain everything when we get there. Does any pony else know about them?" Pinkie shook her head no causing the sisters to relax since a certain unicorn would tear up the town and they wanted to avoid it as long as possible. Celestia and Luna then teleported the whole group to the camp

~Meanwhile~

"No wonder she passed out," Col. Potter said stunned, "I thought she was going to teleport just us, but no, she did the whole camp" The others nodded as Hawkeye picked her up and carried her to her bed in the Swamp bridal-style, causing a few catcalls and wolf whistles but Hawkeye managed to hide his blush this time as he laid her in her bed and covered her up, and gently stroked her mane

"Sleep well Twi, you earned it..." he got up and turned around, only to be met with a familiar flash of white and yellow. When it died down, a group of ponies were standing there and he recognized the tallest out of the group " _Just the pony I wanted to see..._ " he thought to himself as he rejoined the others and bowed with them.

"Hello again everyone," Celestia said with a warm smile "I decided to have you met a few ponies I know. Allow me to do the introductions, the navy blue mare beside me is my sister Princess Luna, Princess of the Night." Luna waved a hoof as a hello and the humans bowed slightly "The other 5 are some of the most important ponies in Equestria and will be helping us with the war. The cyan Pegasus is Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty. The pink Earth Pony is Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter. The yellow Pegasus is Fluttershy, Element of Kindness. The orange Earth Pony is Applejack, Element of Honesty and the white unicorn is Rarity, the Element of Generosity and-"

"Twilight is the Element of Magic." Hawkeye said moving to the front of the group "She told us that when she showed back up. I want to have a word with you in private when we get the chance Celestia."

"So she told you already huh?" Celestia chuckled "and that is no problem, but Twilight and Princess Cadance, the Princess of Love, will have to be present" she whispered the last part in his ear so none of the others could hear. His face flushed red as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fainted from a combination of surprise and shock she had guessed it. Charles and B.J., after calming their laughter, carried him to his bed.

"So how do you and Twilight know them already?" Rarity asked

"She accidentally got sent to their world and spend a week there and I was the one to go get her." Celestia said with a shrug

"Oh...speaking of her, where is she at?" Rarity said as she looked around

"She is passed out on her bed" Hot Lips said pointing to the Swamp "Collapsed after the teleportation spell."

"Not surprised," Luna commented, "she is having magical withdrawl, she is gonna be out a couple hours at least."

"Well, I do have a question," Radar said, "what are we gonna do about supplies since we are no longer on Earth?"

"Simple really, I am gonna keep using duplication spells to make sure we don't run out" a voice they all recognized said from the back of the crowd. Standing there, to thier shock, was Twilight and Hawkeye both looking completely refreshed. The crowd let the two of them move to the front. "Now listen, this war is gonna be ugly, what you witnessed in Korea pales in comparison to what you are gonna witness. The leader of the group we are fighting is the equivalent of Lucifer back on Earth. He is strong and knows magic. The death rate, even with our combined efforts, is gonna most likely be over 65%. I know that none of you know nothing about the anatomy of Equestria's citizens but luckily I got plenty of books at my library that can help. I want you all to study it all the way through down to every period. This is the calm before the storm people, anyone who wants out I don't blame because I really don't want to do this myself. So, are you all still in?" One by one everyone's hands went up in agreement, causing Twilight to smile "Thanks everyone, now on another note, who is the person who keeps picking on me and my col-...err, boyfriend?" it was like a shockwave went off, everyone and pony fainted at the same time, leaving Twi the only one awake. "Opps..." she said as she looked at the scene around her


	5. Chapter 5

tAN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

By the time everyone woke up, it was far into the night "Ugh, how long was I out?" Celestia asked asked the ehole group rose up a little woozy "and who raised the moon and lowered the sun?"

"I did teacher..." two very exausted ponies said at the same time. One, of course, was Twilight, and the other was a unicorn mare with a yellow coat and yellow and orange colored mane and tail

"Sunset Shimmer..." Celestia said giving both her and Twi a hug "my it is been a long time, and look how strong you have gotten"

"Indeed it has" Sunset said with a slight smile "but we are paying for it now. Doing that drained most of our magic and energy...but it HAD to be done..."

"Yeah, but anyways...Twi...did you seriously just call me your boyfriend?" Hawkeye asked still in a slight gaze.

Twi weakly flapped her wings and hovered at his face level before kissing him then landing "Yes I did Hawkeye...something wrong with that?" She said in barely a whisper

"No, I am just surprised is all. I mean, we are about to go to war."

"and how many of you left behind families to go to Korea?" Twi said catching the whole group off guard. The question hit close to home as they all fell silent and lowered their gazes at the ground, some scuffing their boots in the ground. "That is what I thought," she said seeing the group's reactions "besides, now I got something personal to win this war for."

"Sorry Twi..." Hotlips said in a sad tone

"Apology...*yawn* accepted" Twi said with a sleepy smile

"Well it is getting late ... hmm...how about we all sleep here tonight and after breakfast head to Canterlot?" Celestia said as the whole group nodded in agreement

"Actually... no, let's head to the library instead tomorrow, I want to run a few experiments first..."Twi said as her and Sunset were leaning on each other to keep themselves from falling

"You do realize that it is in downtown Ponyville right darling?" Rarity asked a little stunned

"Indeed...*YAWN*...so..*ya-* Rars"Hawkeye then picked Twilight up "Come on Twi, let's all call it a night shall we? We can all talk over breakfast"

"I bet Pinkie will beat the punch and wake us before the bugal call..." Dash muttered to herself

"What was that Dashie?" Pinkie said looking at her with a smirky grin

"Nothing Pinks... goodnight everypony" Dash said as she flew up and landed on a cloud, quickly falling asleep

" _She can bet her sweet hunches that she will be the first pony I wake up now..._ " Pinkie thought to herself as she found her spot to sleep, right under the cloud Dash was sleeping on. Soon, all the ponies found their sleeping spots as Hawkeye carried Twi into the Swamp.

"The bed is only big enough for one, so you sleep on it my little marefriend" Hawkeye said laying her down

"Oh come on now Hawky, you get the bed, I am a pony afteralll so I will be fine on the floor. You need back support"

"That maybe true, but you need to recover from overdoing it on your magical use, not once but twice today. I will not take no for an answer Twilight"

"Fine...you win...goodnight Hawky" Twi said looking down at him from the bed

"Goodnight to you too Twilight. Say, I have a question, do ponies have middle names like humans do?"

Twi then shifted, laying on her stomach and her head on the pillow and stared at the wall "Normally...no...none of my friends do..except Pinkie, her's is Diane."

"But I assume you do Twi? What is it, there is no harm in telling me. I am gonna have to say it when I propose afterall" Hawkeye returned with a small chuckle

"Ok, you have a point there. I will tell you but it will have to stay between us. Only me, my parents, brother, and Cadance and now you know and I indeed to keep it that way. My middle name...is Vermillion..."

"That is a pretty name, why keep it secret?"

"Because I am self conscience about it. I do not know why, I just am"

"I am gonna help with that, I promise"

"Thanks Hawky, goodnight"

"Goodnight to you as well" By the time B.J. and Charles came in, Hawkeye and Twi were both asleep so they were extra quiet. Around 0535, the door opened and a familiar voice came from the doorway

"Rise and shine everypony," Pinkie said flipping on the light switch causing the four in the room to jump up "wakey wakey eggs and bacey. It is time to get up"

"For crying out loud Pinkie, it is not even 0600 yet, we got less than four hours of sleep, B.J. and Charles got less than me and Twi because they were not in the room when me and her fell asleep " Hawkeye grumbled

"You think you're mad? Dashie threw a tantrum, I woke her up at 0400 for that comment she made. Besides, you are the last ones I had to wake up since the others woke up because of Dashie's rant. It was pretty funny too, she whined like Rarity and her face was redder than the apples on AJ's cutie mark." Pinkie said earning a chuckle from the others as she walked out. A few minutes later, the four joined the others in the mess hall for breakfast. To their surprise, even Twilight since she saw Pinkie pass out before turning in herself, breakfast was already made.

"When did you have the time?" Charles asked Pinkie confused

"I can sleep cook...plain and simple" she replied with a slight snarl in her tone feeling a little hurt by the question

"Well...Vermillion...shall we eat dear?" Hawkeye said with a coy smile as everyone stared at Twilight, their mouth's hitting the tables. Twi then gave him a death stare as faint ambers formed from her mane and tail and her eyes turned solid red.

"What the hay Hawky? I told you I was self conscience about my middle name..." she said getting a little more ticked after every word as parts of her coat starting to turn white.

"Settle down now Twi, I know what you said, but I also promised to help with that. At no point did I say exactly HOW I was gonna do that now did I?"

"You... you have a point..." Twi said calming down and sitting between Sunset and him

"Exactly, now, what experiments do you want to do at the library of all things? See how quick we can study?"

"Nope my little Hawky Wawky," Twi said in a Pinkie manner, causing Dash and Pinkie to exchange a worriful glance at each other, "it is also where my lab is. Now let's all go there" she remarked seeing everyone was done. A little hesitant at first, one by one they all got up and followed her out of the camp.


	6. In Rememberence

Normally this would be a chapter, I am sorry that it aint but I saw where there was some sad news yesterday. Wayne Rogers, the guy who played Trapper John on M*A*S*H, passed away due to complications from pneumonia...he was 82. So R.I.P. Trapper and may everyone's thoughts and prayers go out to his family as they struggle through this difficult time and may God give them the strength to do so...that is all...

The next chapter will get back to the story

until next time, this is Cloud Dasher signing off...

Wayne Rogers

April 7th, 1933-December 31st, 2015

May you Rest In Peace~


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

After a short walk, the whole group led by Twilight was almost to Ponyville when she stopped and turned around to talk. "Ok everypony, here is the deal, a certain unicorn is obsessed with humans so we got two options. The first one, the one I want to do, is turn you all into ponies until we get to the library, a disguise as it were with the type of pony you will become being based off of your gene sequence. The other option is leave you as you are and go into town with you as humans. I will give you a few minutes to go off and vote."

"I just have to ask, what is so bad about the fact she is obsessed with humans? If she meets us like this then it might curb her obsession a bit." Col. Potter said speaking on the behalf of the others

"I am going to put it like this, she sits like a human and acts like she is one as well, seeing you as you currently are might drive her to do something...foolish...and HIGHLY illegal...if you catch my drift. I am currently not in the mood, yet, to kill her if she does something to my boyfriend. Not even you Rainbow Factory Dash and Pinkamena Diane Pie would be able to stomach what I would do to her.." she said with a creepy chuckle that made all the 4077 personal's blood run cold

"In case you forgot Dr. Twilight Vermillion Sparkle," Pinkie coldly said as she stepped forward "you Pinkie promised me and Dashie to NEVER to pull that crap again! Everypony knows you never ever break a Pinkie Promise"

"and that was before I fell in love...I would give my life for him, is there an exception to a Pinkie Promise? Twi shot back

"A Pinkie Promise made is a Pinkie Promise kept unless I deem it null and void...I MIGHT give you an exception depending on the circumstances..."

"Oh come on now you silly filly," Twi said causing the others to back off a few feet just incase things got ugly, "don't act like there isn't somepony you like. I've seen the way you look at Rainbow, and keep in mind AJ is standing here so you can't lie."

"Maybe I do maybe I don't, that is none of your concern." Pinkie said as her mane and tail started to deflat a little

"First was truth, second a lie, last point was for cover." Applejack calmly said, earning a death stare glance from Pinkie

"Anyways," Dash said trying to ease things up, "she is just showing how loyal she is to Hawkeye. Getting back on track, what is your answer Colonel?"

"No vote is needed, cast the spell" he replied as Twi gave him a small grin

"You made a very wise decision..." she said as she cast the spell. When it was finished, she saw the group was a little diverse, consisting of mainly Earth Ponies but there were a couple of pegasi and unicorns as well. Everypony's mouth dropped when they saw what kind of pony Hawkeye became.

"What is with the looks?" he asked clearly confused seeing the others stare at him

"Hawkeye...you are an Alicorn..." Celestia said amazed as the others gave a small bow and his eyes went wide in shock

"Wait, I thought only mares could be one, I am a male."

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it myself Hawky, excuse me, Prince Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce. I do know one thing for certain though, you are mine." Twi said giving him a kiss and running her hoof through his greasy black mane, which had hints of grey on the tips. " _This makes things a whole lot easier for when we get married as well.._ "

"Shall we get going?" B.J. asked a little irritated

"Yeah, good idea" Twi said as she started leading the group through Ponyville, luckily for them it was not crowded so they had no problems reaching the library. "Follow me" she said motioning them downstairs but Dash and Pinkie hesitated

"You all go on, I got to talk with Pinks anyway" Dash said stopping at the doorway

"Suit yourselves" Twi responded with a shrug as she shut the door before moving to the front of the group and leading them down a dimly lit hallway. A few minutes later they reached the bottom which opened up into her lab. "Welcome to my labratory, please don't touch anything." She said as she turned the humans back to normal while putting on her lab coat "I want a blood sample from each of you humans so I can have something to run against our Equish blood." Each of the 4077 then gave her a sample of their blood for her to test, which she ran through a machine to compare the samples. When the results were printed, her jaw dropped "Ok...seems like there is an 87.3% chance our Equish blood would work on you guys. I am going to need a volunteer however for a blood transfusion to experiment the outcome."

"I'll do it," Hawkeye said approaching her "I'll do it for you and before you ask I am aware of the potential risk of my body rejecting it. If it does just turn me back into my Alicorn form and that problem will be solved."

"Alright," Twi said with a sigh while producing a table with her magic, "this shouldn't take long."

"Don't worry Twilly" he responded with a smile as he began donating the blood. She was right, it took only 11 minutes to fill the bag, which Twi sealed before preparing another needle and IV "So who's blood will be swapped in?"

"Mine" she said while using her magic to complete the process. Less than a minute later her bag was filled, which she sealed before switching the bags and using 2 clean IVs to complete the transfusion by speeding it up with her magic. "There, now we both are going to have to be observed for the next 24 hours."

"Congrats you two" Luna said with a smile as she teleported a document in and filled it out in less than 3 seconds "all I need is for you both to sign the dotted lines." She levitated the document over to them, and both of their jaws dropped

"No way..." Twi said rereading the document to make sure she read it right

"You can't be serious." Hawkeye said equally stunned

"Oh but I am..." Luna said with a small grin

AN: to those who read this with the other chapter from my other fanfic being used I am sorry, was in a rush and didn't see what document was highlighted


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

"Luna...there is no way you are being serious, Hawky and I have only been in a relationship for less than a day...Besides, don't we have to go before Cadance?." Twi slowly said trying to organize her thoughts.

"Yeah, so why do you give us this? I haven't even proposed..." Hawkeye said putting the document on the table for the others to see after he and Twi signed it, which read:

"Official Marriage License of Equestria

This document hereby states that **_Prince Benjamin Franklin Pierce_** and **_Princess Twilight Vermillion Sparkle_ ** are hereby married and the marriage is recognized by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Prince Shining Armour, and Princess Cadance as legal and are entitled to all rights as such. This document also hereby says that it will be deemed null and void only under extrenuous circumstances or the death of one or both of the parties involved."

Luna chuckled "Where do you think I got that marriage license from Twilight? I explained everything going on between you two and she sensed that it is indeed true love so she gave me it to fill out. As far as you not proposing, think about what you two just did, instead of giving her a ring..."

"I gave her my blood..." Hawkeye said finishing the statement. "What does that have to do with it? If anypony gave her their blood she could be married to them, it makes no sense."

"Nothing in Equestria makes sense going by Earth logic, which is something you all will eventually learn. You do have a good point there however Hawkeye but let me explain how this is the exception not the rule. Under normal circumstances princesses are married when they fall in love with a stallion and they propose and go before Cadance to prove their love is in fact genuine. There are multiple exemptions that make this senerio unique. They include the fact Twi was born a unicorn but ascended to an Alicorn due to it being her destiny and the fact she fell in love with a human. There are others as well but they are minor in comparison to those two. When you two switched blood, you gave each other a piece of your hearts and soul..." Celestia stated causing Hawkeye to blush.

"How did that I happen I wonder..." he said with a small smile as he glanced over to his now wife, who turned her gaze to the floor. "You did it on purpose didn't you Twi, and before you get worked up no I am not mad, just surprised you went to those measures to do a shotgun style wedding." He then spent the next few minutes explaining what a shotgun was and the meaning behind the phrase, at the end of his explaination they all understood what he meant.

"Actually, no I didn't, I seriously don't know how that happened." Twilight said the glanced at Applejack, who nodded showing that Twi was telling the truth. "Maybe we need to go before Cadance afterall...let's get Da-" she was cut off by Spike who came down the stairs so quick he didn't touch a single one. He then whispered in Twilight's ear, causing her to blush and get a slight wingboner. "Oh my...nevermind that then, let's get going." She then turned the humans back into their pony forms and led them out the door and then towards the Chrystal Empire. When they finally arrived, she was surprised to see her broteher waiting for them.

"Wasn't expecting to see you waiting for us Shining..." Twi said skipping their usual meeting ritual.

"Just as I am equally surprised to see you went off and got married to a Human-turned-Alicorn-STALLION. You better have one hay of an explaination for Cadance, oh by the way mom and dad are here to meet thier son in law.." This caused both Twilight and Hawkeye to turn bright red and their eyes widened in shock as they slightly gulped. "Don't worry Twilly they aren't mad so please calm down...you relax as well Prince Pierce...now follow me..." The others did as they were told and followed Shining to the royal chambers where Cadance and Twi's parents were waiting.

"Hello daughter, it has been quite awhile hasn't it?" her mom asked while giving her a hug.

"Yeah it has mom, been so busy with my royal duties as the Princess of Friendship that I rarely have any spare time anymore."

"We know that Twi but at the same time you should never let your tittle control your life, you should always make time for your family, Shining comes to visit us every weekend. So you are her husband huh?" Her dad asked while turning his attention to Hawkeye.

"Yes sir it seems that I am after Luna explained the circumstances..." He replied slightly hesitant.

"Well you got manners, that I respect, so is your love for her 100% unconditional and truthful? Also, is your loyalty to her and her only, no running around chasing other mares?" Her father asked troting over to him.

"Yes sir to both, although you could have just asked Cadance or Dash and Applejack could verify it." Hawkeye said keeping his eyes on her father as he got muzzle to muzzle with him.

"Whereas that is indeed true, we needed to hear it from you in order to believe you mean it." Her mom said joining the two of them. "Based of off your response and everything else...we do believe you...so welcome to the family."

"Thanks mom and dad for accepting him, now if you'll excuse us we need to run a few more tests for when this war starts." Twi said in attempt to try and end the awkwardness for her as quick as possible.

"Of course dear, me and your father have to return home anyway...your distant cousins are visiting." Her mom said as they gave her a hug. "Also it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Pierce and thank you for taking care of her."

"The pleasure is all mine ma'm." Hawkeye replied with a small smile. "Take care now."

"You as well, see you at the wedding." Her dad finished as they both walked outside to head home.

"We need to get going as well guys, there is still much to be done if we are to win this brewing war." The others nodded as they made their way back to Ponyville.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

When they got back to the lab, Twilight turned the personnel back into humans since her and Hawkeye were still under observation, with both of them getting checked every hour on the hour for any changes. "Well here we are 10 hours later and no changes in either of you, all tests came back normal as expected." B.J. stated looking over the results. "Seems like our blood and your equine blood can be substituted for eachother afterall, which is a huge bonus in helping our cause."

"That is a huge benefit indeed, we might have a shot now but it is still a long shot. On another note, I think you all should get started on your studies with Equish anatomy." Twi said as she teleported a huge stack of medical books into the room and, to her thankful surprise, the others started reading them except Hawkeye since he motioned her to go upstairs. "Something wrong Hawky?"

"Not at all my dear wife, I was just curious what are we gonna do for our wedding and honeymoon is all? Keep in mind this is your world not mine so you would know what is the best setting for both accounts."

"Oh...well...I suppose that we could have the wedding at Cadance's castle, but I don't want a repeat of her wedding to happen. As far as our honeymoon is concerned we could always have a nice relaxing spa retreat."

"I didn't think you were into that kind of thing Twilly, you seem so statistical I didn't think you had time to relax."

"Everypony needs to unwind sometime in order to keep their stress levels in check otherwise they would drive themselves mad...I learned that lesson the hard way."

"As have I. As a matter of fact I was on my way to Seoul, which is how we used to get away and relax from the war, when we first had that fateful encounter. All those grueling sessions in the O.R really take their toll, there is only so much a person or pony can take before they snap. On another note, what happened at Princess Cadance's wedding that made you make that comment?"

"Well, it is kind of a long story Hawky..." Twi said as she started to describe all that happened in great detail, taking a good part of the day to do it breaking only for a bite to eat. Not long after she finished, Father Mulcahy came in out of breath and with a sad look on his face. "Something the matter Father?"

"Indeed there is Twilight, a pegasus just came to the front door and asked to speak with you. He said his name was Flash Sentry and he had a note he wanted to give you with an important messege, however, Beej and a few others just rushed him back to the 4077 since he had a nasty gash across his chest. To be honest, it looked like somepony tried to pierce his heart, he is in the O.R. as we speak but it doesn't look good...I'm sorry Twilight..."

Twilight paled as a look of pure horror and sadness crossed her face as Father Mulcahy gave her the note and a small hug before leaving the room. The moment he did, Twi opened the letter and immediately felt rage.

" _Twilight,_

 _The war is upon us, there was just an assassination attempt on your brother from changelings. Me and a few others of the guard were able to stop it._ "

"Clever of him wanting to deliver that messege like this to eliminate the chance of his magic being intercepted...However...it could have just cost him his life..." Twi said between choked sobs as she cried in Hawkeye's arms.

"Old friend of yours I presume by your reaction?"

"Yeah...one of my brother's personal guards and we even dated for a bit. Let's go try and save his life...I owe it to him."

"It is my duty as a surgeon to honor that obligation and as your husband to comfort you when you are like this. Let me guess, old favor?"

"No Hawky...I owe it to him to try and save his life since he once saved mine." Twi then teleported both of them to the prep room where Twi did a quick blood inventory as they quickly scrubbed up and got into gear before making their way into the operating room. The others jumped in shock seeing the couple, especially Twilight, ready to go so quick.

"What is the current status and what blood type should we use?" Hawkeye asked as he started working on the wound.

"Not good due to one of his arteries being ruptured," Beej replied without looking up, "as for the blood type it's-"

"Sweet...Celestia...no..." Twi replied cutting B.J. off as she looked at Flash's chart. She had already took the time to match what type of blood to use with each Equish blood type and her heart sank to her stomach as she saw Flash's. "O- would be the blood type to use...and we don't the first pint of it in stock, we're out...he's a dead pony and there is nothing any of us can do to save him. The closest one that could donate would probably be Berry Punch and by the time I got enough he would have done passed away. The big catch 22 to our internal magic is it can't heal fatal wounds, so in short, you are working on him for nothing. I could use a spell to slow the bleeding but it would only buy 15 minutes extra time, nowhere near enough." She trotted up to his head and gave him a sad kiss goodbye. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, your sacrifice was just...you were just doing your duty and for that all of Equestria is forever thankful..Now," she then turned away as the beeps on the heart monitor began to slow

"Goodbye...Forever..." She said as she got to the door just as the monitor flatlined.

"...Amen..." She sadly finished as she left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

Hawkeye came out of the room after cleaning up and didn't see Twilight anywhere, so he started searching camp. Turns out his first guess was the right one, she was slumped down on her bed in the Swamp softly crying. "Twilly, are you going to be ok?" Hawkeye asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I will be eventually, but I couldn't save him...please hold me and don't say a word dear...I just want to be held..." Twi sadly replied as she made the bed bigger with her magic so he could be comfortable. Hawkeye did what she asked and held her as he softly hummed into her ear, with her crying herself to sleep soon afterwards. A little while later B.J., Charles, and Celestia came in quietly enough to avoid waking her up.

"How is she Hawk?" Charles asked as he and B.J. took a seat on their respective beds and Celestia stood by the door.

"She is an emotional mess right now, but other than that she is fine, she cried herself to sleep. All she wanted me to do was hold her and as you can see that is what I have been doing." Hawkeye replied glancing over his shoulder. "I have a question for you Celestia, is there a spell you can cast on me that will let me change between my human form and Alicorn form whenever I feel like it since I don't have time to learn it myself."

"Indeed there is." Celestia said as she casted the spell. "There, try it out, all you have to do is focus on which form you want to be in and the change is completely painless Prince Pierce."

"Thank you Princess Celestia." He said as he turned into his Alicorn form and draped his right wing around Twi before sighing. "In the morning I am going to want every Alicorn to gather the citizens together so we can address them. I was hoping to put it off as long as possible, but the assassination attempt on Shining and Flash's death shows the war is already here, do you agree?"

Celestia nodded. "I am inclined to agree, I will be back shortly, I am going to have Derpy, Dash, Pinkie, and the Wonderbolts spread the word on the emergency address." Hawkeye nodded and Celestia teleported away, leaving Charles and B.J. speechless.

"A princess taking orders from a human," Charles chuckled, "who would have ever thought?"

Hawkeye caught both Charles and B.J. off guard by slightly growling while shaking his head. "And none of us are truly human anymore Charles, we all have pony forms, and it just so happens mine is an alicorn so that exchange was not human-to-princess but rather prince-to-princess. Besides, I never gave Celestia an order, I just offered a suggestion and it went from there. Now I suggest you both get out before I make you leave." The tone in his voice showed that he meant business so Charles and B.J. quickly left and soon Hawkeye himself fell asleep. By the time he and Twi woke up it was close to dinner time.

"Hawky? How are you an Alicorn?" Twi asked they fully woke up and she realized what form he was in.

"Your teacher casted a spell on me that allows me to change forms whenever I feel like it after I asked her to." Hawkeye said with a chuckle.

"Oh, but I know the spell, why didn't you ask me to cast it on you?"

"I didn't want to wake you up my wife."

"Change back into your human form at the ceremony tomorrow please."

"Why?"

"You'll see then, and Luna visited me in my dreams and filled me in on the details about it that is how I know about it."

"I figured." Hawkeye said as he and Twi trotted into the mess hall side by side, everyone giving them a slight courtesy bow as they set down with their usual company. "Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes it is." Luna said from her seat as the cook put down salads in front of Twi and Hawkeye before leaving the table. "Question is, are you ready Hawkeye for your first speech as the Prince of Friendship?"

"I have no choice in the matter..." That was the last words spoken for the rest of the night and the next day until it was time for the address.

"And now the Prince of Friendship would like to say a few words." Celestia said after finishing her introduction as Hawkeye and Twilight trotted up to the podium.

"Hello everypony, I don't have much to say but what I do have to say is important. War is upon us from all sides as is evident from the assassination attempt on my brother in law and Flash Sentry's unfortunate death. I want to say something but Lyra Heartstrings has to be restrained." At that several guards bound Lyra already knowing the reason why. "You see, I am not from this planet or dimension." He then turned into his human form, causing the crowds' muzzles to drop as the rest of the M*A*S*H personnel came up on stage as he explained who they were and the circumstances surrounding their arrival.

"As you can see by mine and Hawky's love and marriage, humans and ponies can co-exist and work together. So are you all ready to save our way of life?" Twilight said causing the crowd to erupt into cheers. "Also Hawky," Twi said as a flash surrounded her and when it died down everyone and pony's eyes bulged. She had turned herself into a human, only way you could tell it was her was from her hairstyle being the same style and color as her mane and the purple kimono with her cutie mark on it she was wearing. She was a few inches shorter than Hawkeye and had medium sized breasts. "see you at home." She finished with a wink causing Hawkeye to blush as she teleported away

" _Damn she is hot like that..._ " was the general thinking of all the males.

" _So making her part of my nursing staff..._ " was Hotlips' thoughts.

" _I know what those two are gonna do tonight..._ " Rarity mentally snickered.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

Early the next morning, Hawkeye and Twilight, who both were still in their human forms, joined the others in Canterlot for a meal. "Looks like you two are refreshed." Celestia said with a sly smile.

"Oh you have no idea teacher." Twilight chuckled as they sat down. "Hawky here already made us breakfast back home so we aren't hungry but we came anyway so we can all talk about our gameplan."

"Yeah...about that...you and Hawkeye are in charge Twilight." Celestia softly said causing both of their mouths to drop.

"Why us?"

"Because Twilight this is your fight and Hawkeye is the lead surgeon so it is the most logical choice. The vote was unanimous so there is to be no debating it."

"Understood Celestia, me and Tw-." Hawkeye was cut off as a loud explosion was heard, close enough to them to make the whole castle shake. When they all ran outside, Canterlot was reduced to heaps of debris with bodies everywhere. The guards that could still fight were trying to corral Sombra's troops. "This place like a war zone..." Hawkeye said under his breath to where he thought none of the others heard.

"Hawky...that is because this place now IS a war zone..." Twilight gently replied looking at the carnage in front of her as she and Hawkeye turned back into their Alicorn forms. The sight of blood didn't bother her that much due to helping back in Korea; but Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack all got sick to their stomachs. "Move it everypony! We have no time to waste to try and save as many lives as we possibly can. Dash, you and Pinkie go back to camp and get the others. Rarity, AJ, and Fluttershy you three help the nursing staff until the others arrive. When they get here, me and Hawkeye will help with any nessessary surgeries after taking the wounded back. Celestia and Luna, you two activate all reserve squadrons of your troops to help on the front lines. Does everypony understand or do I have to explain myself again..." Twilight switching into tactical mode so quick caught the others off guard a little, but they all nodded and went to assess the task they were each given. Shortly after, the rest of the 4077 arrived. They found that using the pony forms of themselves allowed them to move the wounded more quickly so they had Twilight cast the same spell on them that Celestia used on Hawkeye and within 25 minutes all the bodies and injured had been moved. Not too long after, Hawkeye and Twilight arrived to help with the surguries, not getting done until nearly 2 days later and moral was clearly down.

"40 hours in the O.R..." Twilight said as she took a seat by Hawkeye in the mess hall to take a break after finishing the last patient.

"I will admit, that was one of the longer ones I have endured myself..." Charles said sitting by B.J. and Hotlips.

"Buck this..." Hotlips grumbled. "Not even Korea was this bad..."

"Worst part is that so many of them are so young," Hawkeye added. "Convert their age to human years and the average is 19.2, barely adults, Tirek might win this one. Also, you are pretty close on your mortality rate guess Twilly, it is 68% at the moment."

"Told you so..." She replied with a slight sneer. "At least Sombra's forces got blown away, quite literally, by the windstorm Dash and Pinkie thought of. Now we are down to the Changlings, which I downright LOATH fighting, and Tirek. This is where the true fun begins guys so let's win this." The others nodded before crashing due to lack of energy.

-2 months later-

"What is the update Shining?" Celestia demanded as Shining came into the War Room, which was based in the Castle of Friendship.

"Calm down Tia, I got good news and bad news to report. Bad news is Tirek's group is closing in from the direction of Germareney and we don't have enough troops to spread to fight that area. Also, Dash is gonna be out atleast a month recovering from a broken wing. Good news is we just wiped out the last changeling hive and captured Chrysalis alive."

"Pull back some covering Everfree, Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and the mountains to the north to try and hold back Tirek's squadron." Luna said slamming a hoof onto the table. "and I thought I made myself pretty bucking clear when I said I wanted Chrysalis dead for making my daughter end up in the hospital."

"You did Lulu, but I figured to bring her to you alive and do as you please to torture her." Shining nervously replied before glancing around the room to avoid Luna's scowl and look for an excuse to change the subject before finally finding one. "Say, where is Twilly at? I haven't seen her all day."

"That is because you were on the front lines getting reports all morning." Hawkeye said from his chair at the table. "Besides, she is at the doctor right now, she woke up feeling ill." As if on cue, Twilight then entered the room. The flat look on her face was unreadible so nopony knew what she had to say. "You ok honey?"

"Yeah..." Twi said with a soft drawn out sigh in such a low whisper that it would compete with Fluttershy's. "Just got back from the doctor...I'm pregnant Hawky..." Everypony's muzzle went slack and Hawkeye fainted on the spot, revived a few minutes later by none other than Twilight.

"Our own herd..." He said in amazement as he got back up onto his hooves. "This is a blessing."

"Yeah it is, but too bad none of you will live to see it fulfilled." A voice said from the only dimly lit corner of the room. When the individual stepped into view, everypony growled.

"What do you want Tirek?..." Shining asked trying to control his temper.

"Your sister," Tirek replied in a slightly Discordian like manner. "Hello? The reason this war is happening in the first place. I guess you had your head shoved so far up your wife's plot you missed the memo but oh well. Now that Twilight is pregnant, I will raise the foals as my own personal guards IF she cooperates. Either she comes peacefully or I remove them with her husband watching."

"You are a dead being walking if you think that I will allow you to do that to me." Twilight replied charging a spell.

"Your pregancy has made you slow." Tirek said firing a spell himself at her. It missed its mark, however, since Hawkeye shoved her out of the way. The blast hit him right in the chest and instantly he knew due to his medical expertise that he had a collapsed lung and was slowly bleeding out internally due to a rib puncturing and ripping part of his stomach.

"Hawkeye..." Twi said with a bit of sadness in her tone before it turned to anger. "You are gonna die Tirek..."

"As if." He then fired another blast at her, but she teleported just in time to miss. Everything then went black for him as Twilght came up from behind and rammed her horn through the back of the neck, killing him on the spot and she didn't land until she was by Hawkeye who had turned into his human form.

"You gonna be alright Hawky?" Twi asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"You know the answer to that already dear..." He said with a sad tone in his voice as he finished writing something down on a piece of paper and sliding it over to her. "There is something you must know...back on Earth I have a wife and 3 kids...this is their address. You know what you are gonna have to do..." ((Decided to use that from the book that he has a family))

"I know, keep in mind I help with paperwork and letters and the whatnot. I still love you anyway Hawkeye..."

"I love you as well Twilly..." He then gave her a kiss and she felt him take his last breath. She turned into her human form and wrapped her arms around him and cried until there were no more tears. The next day she met up with Celestia, Luna, and Col. Potter who had covered Hawkeye's casket with the American flag.

"You ready to do this Twilight?" Col. Potter asked placing a hand on her shoulder as she wrapped a wing around him.

"Yeah..." She said before casting the spell sending the three of them back to Earth.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

When the flash died down, Twilight looked at her surroundings. Instead of seeing all the tents from the 4077, all that was left was a barren field and a lone helicoptor that must have landed after Twilight teleported the camp and it was abandoned. "Jesh Col. Potter, looks entirely different without the camp here." Twilight said breaking the silence as the two of them went over to check the helicoptor's fuel levels with Twilight using her magic to move the casket.

"Yeah it does Twi, and it looks like we got just enough fuel to make it back to Seoul. Due to the time difference between the two planet's rotations, it should be only about a month here since this war ended."

"Actually Col. Potter, we don't even need the helicoptor, Hawky wrote down the cordinates so I can just teleport us there." A soft flash surrounded her and when it died down, her Equestrian Forces uniform was on her but here was something else as well, resting between her wings was an Equestrian Forces flag folded into a triangle.

"I see we honor our fallen the same way Twilight, we also present a folded flag to the loved one of a fallen soldier." Potter commented as Twilight teleported them to the address Hawkeye gave them.

Twilight let out a sad sigh. "It was Hawky who taught me about that tribute...After teaching me I ran it by Celestia and Luna, they like it so must they added it to the posthumous protocol. Besides...he was my husband... and I am not really looking forward to doing this..."

"I am not looking forward to it either Twilight...the first first time you do this is always the hardest on you emotionally." Potter said as they made their way up to the door, Twilight pausing for a minute to compose herself before knocking on the door and a few minutes later it opened. "Mrs. Evelyn Pierce?..." Twilight softly asked.

"Yes that is me, but who and what are-" She stopped talking when Twilight gave subtle jesture to look behind her, when she saw what Twilight was motioning to, she dropped to her knees and started weeping uncontrollably.

"We need to talk Mrs. Pierce...can Col. Potter and I come in?" Twilight asked in a low tone as Evelyn nodded, showing her and Col. Potter to the living room, Twi using her magic to bring the casket in without damaging anything and carefully sitting it in the middle of the room. "I am sure you have a lot of questions and I am going to do the best I can to answer, let's get the introductions out of the way first. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and I am the Princess of Friendship on my homeworld of Equestria. No, I am not an alien since I am not from this dimension, I arrived here by accident actually and your husband helped heal me back to full health. I was only here for two days initially and during that time we fell in love. When I returned home, a full out war broke out over me and I came back to recruit him and the rest of his unit to help with our war effort...which is why..." She then opened the casket, revealing him dressed in his army uniform but there was something in the side which she took out. "He also has this Equestrian Forces uniform and the flag between my wings, as a symbol of his bravery to help save both our worlds these are yours ma'm." Twilight finished handing over the uniform and flag, but Evelyn just sat them beside her on the couch.

"So...he cheated on me with a pony..." Evelyn said with a chill in her tone that actually made Twilight nervous.

"In his defense Mrs. Pierce," Potter said trying to keep a fight from breaking out. "due to several Equestrian laws, and before you ask Twilight made all of us even Hawkeye read them, they were married until one or both of them died. The foe we were fighting nearly killed Twilight but Hawkeye shoved her out of the way, killing him from internal bleeding."

"Yeah...and he got me pregnant as well before he died..." Twilight said putting a hoof over her stomach. "But no matter what...he always loved you Evelyn...his last act before he passed was to give me your address and cordinates so I could personally bring his casket to you."

"That was thoughtful of him, and eventhough I'm mad that he cheated on me what good does it do now that he is dead? Now I just got to think of how me and the kids are gonna manage since he is dead, and thank you Mrs. Sparkle for respecting his dying wish."

"I have a solution to that problem if you choose to accept it, I can bring you and your kids back to Equestria with me and we can bury Hawky there, that way niether of us will be away from him and can help raise eachother's kids. Not only that, I can employ you in my castle to give you room, board, and a job. The choice is yours to make since it is a one time offer."

"Clever solution to an emotional problem, I'll give you this, you try to keep a level head. Now as far as your offer is concerned, I am gong to accept it, that would be the best solution but I have one stipulation, I call his dad and he come as well. No matter if it is in life or death, no parent should be seperated from their son in my opinion."

"I tend to agree and yeah, I try to keep a level head to think clearly. Go ahead and make that phone call, besides," Twilight then turned into her human form and cupped her hands around Hawkeye's while looking at Evelyn. "he was a husband to both of us. We both have kids by him, and I think that this is what he would want."

"I agree Twilight...I agree..." Was all Evelyn said before leaving the room to go make the phone call, and a few hours later Hawkeye's father arrived.

"Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances Mr. Pierce." Twilight, who had changed back into her Alicorn form, said offering her hoof.

"Don't worry about it, could have met under worse circumstances." He solomnly replied as he looked in the casket at Hawkeye's body.

"Like what sir?"

"Your death bed Twilight..." Mr. Pierce said coldly while looking back over his shoulder at Twilight, who shuddered at that thought.

"Anyways..." She said still trying to shake that image out of her head and Evelyn's two kids came into the room and stared at her in awe. "Seeing as everypony...err..everyone...is here, I suggest we all get back while I still got the energy to do the teleportation spell." Everyone nodded and gathered around Twilight as she casted the spell, and they all looked around in wonder when they opened their eyes and saw they were in Equestria but as ponies. "Sorry, but had to make you ponies until everypony else meets you as humans, safety precaution, the funeral is in a few days so that should be enough time for you all to adjust. In the meantime, I got to sleep due to the strain it put on me and the foals." Twilight then fell asleep before she left the room, being helped over to the nearest chair as the others talked about the funeral.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

~One Week later~

It was a dreary day around Ponyville, there was a persistant light rain falling that seemed to match the mood of everypony especially Twilight, Evelyn, and Hawkeye's dad. The town seemed dead due to all the shops being closed and every citizen was wearing black as they made their way to the out skirts of town to Twilight's castle. The funeral was to be held in the courtyard and it was nearing time for it to start as Twi, Eveyln, and her two kids slowly trotted out of the double doors to take their seats in the front row. After a wonderful speech and sermon by Father Mulcahy, everypony close to him took a turn to deliver their own thoughts and well wishes with Mr. Pierce, Twilight, and Evelyn going last.

"Hello everypony," Mr. Pierce said when it was his turn and he came up to the podium. "I never in a million years would have thought my son's funeral would be under these circumstances. Over the last week I have heard great stories of how he helped heal the wounded ponies whenever they got seriously injured and how he took his time to make sure they were all nursed back to health. I want to say this, I am proud of all that he has done and I knees that I am speaking on his behalf when I say that he would be happy to know those he saved will live a full life. I also thank you all for accepting him as one of your own despite not being from here." With that he then got a round of appaulse as he returned to his seat and Evelyn got up to the podium.

"Greetings, well, this has not been easy the past week since learning I lost my husband, but I do thank all of you for trying your best to cheer me up. I do wish that I could have spent the rest of my life with him but I am grateful for the time that I was able to spend with him and the little time he had to spend with his kids. I will dearly miss him but atleast he doesn't have to endure another wave of patients, another O.R. session, or watching anymore patients die due to their injuries. May my husband rest in peace, but I do want to say a special thank you to somepony in the audience. Thank you Twilight for helping me with the kids and giving me a job in your castle. You have gone above and beyond to make sure we are ok. Not only that, I thank you for showing Hawkeye the love and attention he needed since he could not be with me due to helping the war effort in Korea and here. Now everypony am going to turn the podium over to her so she can say her final thoughts about..." Eveyln took a deep breath before saying the three words Twilight never would have thought Evelyn would say in front of her when talking about Hawkeye. "her departed husband." Before Twilight was able to get up, Evelyn's kids ran up to the casket and put their hands and foreheads on it. They both started to cry before a couple guards wanted to remove them off the stage, when they refused, the guards gave them a little nudge immediately pissing Twilight off as she teleported onto the stage between the guards and kids. Her coat was white, eyes ruby red, and her mane and tail had turned into flames.

"Both of you stand down right this second otherwise I am going to have it seen that you will be demoted to sanitation duty." Twilight said with a growl that made the kids tremble slightly. "Are we clear corporals?"

"Yes Princess Twilight" They both said with a bow and apologizing to the kids before leaving the stage as Twilight calmed down and returned to normal. "Sorry you had to see that." She softly said to the kids as she wrapped her wings around them in a hug. "You two can stay by your daddy's casket until is time to lower it." She then teleported two chairs for them as well as Evelyn and Mr. Pierce up by the casket before addressing the crowd. "I really am sorry about that, but what them two corporals did was dishonorable and uncalled for. Anyways, after meeting Hawkeye I soon fell in love with him and after he asked me out I started having...certain thoughts..." She said as she slightly blushed and her wings unfurled a tiny bit causing Celestia to have a mischievous grin cross her muzzle, freaking out most who saw it. "When we got back here, I needed a volunteer to test and see if our Equish blood could be interchanged with human blood and vice versa. Without hesitation he offered to be the test subject and after doing the transfusion, Princess Luna presented us with our marriage license. Included in it was a clause say thing what the marriage would be null and void if one of us died, so yeah...I am a widow. I appreciate Evelyn refering to Hawkeye as my husband but the way I see it he will always be her's first. When my foals are delivered, I am going to name one of them Benjamin Franklin Pierce II if one of them is a colt."

"I believe that he would be happy to know that," Evelyn interrupted as she walked over and put a hand on top of Twilight's head as she bent down so she was eye to eye with Twilight. "but whereas I was his first husband, he loved both of us the same amount and we both loved him the same way. Don't worry, like we agreed on I am going to help you with raising your foals since he unfortunately can't, but we will both have stories to tell them of their father that was taken from US too soon."

Twilight was shellshocked. "I appreciate what you just said Evelyn."

"Thank you...Twilight Vermillion Pierce." Evelyn said as the two hugged, when they broke the embrace, the whole crowd stood up and saluted as TAPS was preformed by the 4077 personnel. Then the most emotional part began as the casket was lowered and covered up. That night Twilight was alone in the bedroom alone halfway between awake and slumber when the door opened making her jump. When she looked, she saw Evelyn and the two kids standing there in their pony forms.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked clearly concerned as the two kids jumped in bed with her and snuggled close.

"Not a thing Twilight," Evelyn said with a warm smile. "the foals have been begging me for the past few hours about wanting to sleep with their ma Twi." She chuckled as she crawled up on the otherside of the now-sleeping kids. "Goodnight Twilight."

"Goodnight to you too Evelyn..." Twilight said as her and Evelyn each draped a wing over the kids before finally being able to relax.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I have permission from Muse Scroll to write this fanfic, this is the sequel to "Healing for a Spell"

AN: I do not own MLP or M*A*S*H

-Years later-

Twilight and Evelyn were casually trotting with their fillies and colts in tow, the two widows finally ready to show them where their father was laid to rest.

"Man is it hard every time I come here..." Twilight said looking ahead, her eyes transfixed on the graveyard that was starting to come into view.

"Tell me about it, it has been 11 years Twilight, I miss him just as much as you do. I wish that he could have held your foals though, he would have loved to see them. The kids miss him just as bad but they have moved on to a degree, they take pride in saying who their father is while in school."

"I know, even had their tributes posted not only in the Foalfree Press, but also the Canterlot Times. Hay, it even went as far as Manehatten, that is an impressive feat in itself." Twi responded causing the two kids in question to burn with a blush despite their best efforts to hide it. "I have even had several changelings come up to me and give me condolences, that just shows that not all of them are as bad as Chrysalis."

"Same here," Evelyn nodded. "scared me to death the first time one came up to me, thought I was gonna have a heart attack."

Much to the other's dismay, Twilight didn't let that slide, instead stopping in stride and turning to face her fellow widow. "It is bad enough I lost my husband...I can't bare to think of losing the pony I've come to think of as a sister..." Her tone choppy due to tears forming.

"I'm sorry Twi, I won't phrase it like that again." Evelyn said giving Twi a comfort hug for good measure. "'I've come to see you as a sister as well, not to mention our respective foals see us their mothers and aunts." She finished with a chuckle as they resumed their walk.

"Yeah well, I guess you're right..." Twilight said managing to crack a small smile before they entered the cemetery. In the middle of it there was a solid gold statue of Hawkeye that even after all these years still shone like the day it was made. There were about 10 minutes of silence after Twilight, Evelyn, and the two kids who had been at the funeral laid down their flowers and said a silent prayer before Twilight turned to look at her foals. "Now let us tell you about your father..." Her voice sounded tired, but at the same time warm and comforting as she proceeded to tell them about her dearly departed husband.


End file.
